I Wanna Be Like You
by SummerW
Summary: "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you." Little Scorpius Malfoy wants to be just like his daddy, which worries him.  For the 100 Disney Songs Challenge on HPFC. Song, "I Wanna Be Like You" from The Jungle Book. One-shot


**_A/N: _**For _Just a Random Hufflepuff _on her _100 Disney Songs Challenge _over at HPFC. My song was "I Wanna Be Like You" from "The Jungle Book". Enjoy!

**I Wanna Be Like You**

No one had ever told Draco Malfoy that being a father meant being a good example. If he had of known, he probably would have been more careful in the making of a certain, blond-haired devil.

Little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy liked to copy _everything _his father did. _Everything_. If Draco was drinking wine at dinner, Scorpius wanted wine. If Draco was reading a book, Scorpius just _had _to be sitting beside him reading too. He had great ambitions for a five year old: he was going to be in Slytherin, he was going to be a seeker, his best subject would be Potions and he wouldn't have any friends from any house but his own. It took several constant glamours to keep the Dark Mark tattoo on his arm at bay, or else Scorpius would want one of those too.

Astoria and his own mother had thought it cute, how much he idolised his father but all it did was annoy Draco. At least, at first.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked one night, as he was tucked in by the object of his affections.

"Yes, Scorp?"

"When i grow up, I wanna be just like you."

Draco Malfoy had never felt more scared in his life.

No person would want their child to have the life of Draco, none more than himself. Sure, he was happy now, he had a great wife and son who he loved very much and would do anything for, but in the Wizarding World, he was still an outcast due to his dark past. It caused all sort of problems for them: he and Astoria had few close friends, they received dirty looks everywhere they went and finding play-mates for Scorpius was beyond hard. No one seemed ready to move on from the past and in a way he understood: if someone ever treated Scorpius like the followers of Voldermort had treated their families and friends, he'd be angry too. He just wished people would give his new family a chance.

Would Scorpius still want to be like him when he got older, when he found out about his younger years? He hoped not.

Draco worried about Scorpius for weeks, about his future and his faith in his father. Eventually sick of his behaviour, Astoria tackled him to their bed one night, straddled him and demanded to know what was wrong. Reluctantly, he told his wife all his fears and became extremely embarrassed when she laughed at him.

"_That's _why you've been moping around?"

"I don't _mope_."

"You are such an idiot, Malfoy. Scorpius loves you!"

"He'll hate me when he finds out about everything. When he goes to school and no one will want to be his friend 'cause their parents have already warned them. When everyone looks down on him because of _me_, when he's the first person they look to when something goes wrong."

"You are such an idiot." she repeated, combing a hand through his fringe fondly as she lay on top of him. "As much as Scorp wants to be like you, he is _nothing_ like you were at his age. He's kind and sensitive and twice as smart as you'll ever be. He's such a pansy, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in Hufflepuff, despite his promises and you know what? Once he opens his pretty little mouth, everyone is going to forget about who is parents are, they'll all love him because of who _he_ is, not who _you_ are."

"But-"

"No buts. You know I'm right. I always am."

He chuckled. "Of course you are."

"Now shut up and kiss me, Malfoy." Later on, he stopped off in his son's room, watching him for a moment as he slept. Before leaving, he planted a kiss on his forehead, pulled the sheets up on his body and murmured into the darkness:

"No, kid, I wish I was just like you."

* * *

**_A/N: _**I have to say i think this is cute. I like the way it turned out.

Thanks for reading and if you have the time please review. It means a lot :)


End file.
